Broken Links
by MisoGirl
Summary: Now home at the Order, things have changed.  Rosette has wedding plans on her mind, Chrono has babies and families on his's.  But what if the family dosen't whant to have nothing to do with them?The long awaited sequel of Lock Within!
1. Me Miho

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama_ . . . _as usual_.

_Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of Broken Links the squeal to Locked Within._ _It's still going to be mature, just that kind of mature all the time. They're not boinking each other like rabbits. There are going to be new charters that will kill you with cuteness, or with their awesome presents, or just going to make you laugh your ass off._

_MisoGirl: Okay . . . put your clothes back on and let you joysticks go, boys. Nothing going to happen like that soon._

**Shader: I'm in Silent Vengeance. Read that not this!**

Chrono: So where is our baby MG?

_MG: Didn't I just say new character will kill you with cuteness?_

C: That's what I meant. Is it our baby?

**S: Thought you were with Rosette . . . (stares)**

C: I am. That what I want to know, is it our baby MG?

_MG: (stares)_

**S: (stares)**

C: What?

_MG: Rethink what you just said to M–E there boy._

C: I just wanted to know if we're going to have a baby MG . . . GAH!

**

* * *

**

**Broken Links**

**Chapter One**

Me Miho

Perfect gold curls tied up into adorable pigtails by lacy dusty pink ribbons bounced as the little tiny tot skipped down the street. Her navy blue skirt flapped behind her as the bells on her pink sneakers jingled. The pink-ruffled T-shirt with a white bow on it that seems to dance along with the happy little tone she hummed in her sweet little voice. The light-blue tights she wore hade a pink shooting stars pattern on them.

"Hello there little girl." A man with straggly hair and crooked teeth. He smelt of alcohol and drugs.

"HI!" She piped up at him stopping in her tracks.

The sound of her sweet innocent voice warmed his blood. "Why are you out all by yourself little girl?" He smiled showing off his cream-colored teeth.

"Finding Daddy!" She yipped happily, hopping up and down at the end.

"Well then. Why don't I help you?" He strained up pulling on his filthy cloths. The man ignores her question as he opened the door of his van. "Get in and I'll drive you around town."

"Daddy's not that way." She stepped back and his eye twitched annoyed. "Daddy's this way." The girl chirped and ran off in the other direction. She skipped off down the street and around the corner.

He growled deep in his chest and chased after her. The man rounded the building and stopped dead in his tracks.

She was giggling and squealing in the arms of a taller, clean cut, healthy man. He wrapped her in the folds of his heavy leather coat. A large spine like tail came out of the back of his skull. That odd anonmoly was over shadowed by the color of blazing anger in the eyes.

Those eyes were the last thing the man who was know by the medai as the 'Tooth Fairy'. The cereal rapist/killer that prayed on the children of the city.

Then the lights went out as the bullet punched through his head.

* * *

Chrono stretched his arms up above his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He look over at his bed mate. Her golden silk like hair lazily spread out in a circle around her head like a halo. She hugged the blankets close too her as she whispered something about cookie doe. He smiled fondly down at her as he leaned towards her. 

The demon's gaze slid to the pocket watch that rested between her bust. The hands on it continued to move backwards on it. The add astral he got from the dead seemed to do more than restore her lost time. They just kept on turn back the clock.

His mate was worried that she would shrink and become a baby again, but the only thing that lose it's age was her skin. It went back to it's state when she was a baby. Her skin was softer and smoother now like it was when she was a newborn, but that also meant it was as sensitive. She got a terrible sunburn a few days after they got back from their adventure. The poor girl couldn't tack the hot showers she once loved, the heat burned her and the water pressure made the burns worse. The order's wool uniform gave her a red raw rash almost all over her. Bathes with baby's soap and cotton clothes in the donation box, was all they could do for the girl. The skin was a nuisance at first but they managed. The thing Rosette wanted to know was why didn't her bust go back to normal. Remington found the answer in an old family photo album that she did look at since her parent died. Apparently large breast ran in her mother side of the family. They figured that her contract with the demon slowed thing down in the development department.

Gently he pulled her short sleeve over her shoulder and began to opened mouth kissing her flesh. She squirmed and moaned as she tried to cover up again. He smiled to himself and ran his hand under the covers, attempting to continue their actions from last night. She rolled onto her back and he moved to her collarbone.

"Kurono . . ." The young lulu whispered into his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Not now. I have to go see Sister Kate this morning." The woman said as she push her eager lover off. "Then we are the guest lectures in the Demonology class this after noon." She sat up letting her night gown slip off her.

He whimpered softly like a new born pup as he made look like a poor lost animal. The short demon reached for her and she gently slapped it way. "NO!" She snapped. "We don't have time today, bad boy."

Chrono huffed out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Baby red cheeks puffed out as the mouth shrank into a tiny little pout. The demon rocked side to side as his mate dressed.

She sat on the bed and looked over her shoulder to him, and hade to fight off a giggle. "Oh! Bunny–Wunny. We don't need to do it every day of the week." Rosette said as she tried to zip up the back.

"I know that!" He whined back. The demon knew humans work differently then demons, but . . . he really wanted to get a miniature version of them growing inside her womb.

"Are you thinking about getting me pregnant again?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. His ears drooped as the demon attempted to melt on to his jacket. "You always do that when you wana knock me up. Stare at my gut like if you glare at it long enough, a baby gona pop up in there." The golden haired lulu sighed as she fumbled with the stocking.

"Well, I'm more than ready for a family of my own right now . . ." The rich lavender haired demon mumbled behind his collar.

"You would be enjoying _making _it wouldn't you . . ." She rumbled under her breath as the clasp of the garter-belt slipped out of her hand.

"YUP! I'll take care of you, tend to your every need, and all around worship the grown you walk on!" He piped.

It all sounded like the deal of the life time, but something was off . . . "AND what about the baby?"

The little demon blinked once or twice. "What about the baby?" He asked. "Wouldn't the Nannies take care of it?" He wondered as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Nannies are for the rich and famous."

He sat up straiter and leaned forwards a bit. "Wha–?! OH! Right!! I forgot how humans are soo attached to their offspring."

"NO!" The sheer harsh sarcasm in her tone made him jump like her was being spanked. "We humans throw our newborns in the ditch until they're forty."

Chrono began to melt into his jacket again. _It'll take years to start on our second litter . . . _The demon thought sorrowfully. He stared at her as she fumbled with the tinny clip. He sighed to himself and slowly crawled over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. As she turned to face him he put on his infamous bunny-face. The young demon knew his weapons well and knew how to use them. "You bunny's very sorry." He said it like an infant just learning how to talk. She blushed as her defenses gave up to his cuteness. Could you do one _little_ thing before you go?" His mate pressed her lips together and nodded softly. He smiled and quietly whispered in her and rolled back on his rump and waited for it to set in.

"WHAT?!!!" The blond bellowed. She turned to look at him behind her, still kneeling on the bed.

"Come on... please? I'll be a good wittle Bunny all day if you do..." He begged like a child, his ruby red pools grew to the size of dinner plates.

_Some how I doubt that... _Rosette thought dryly. The young lulu plucked at the hem of her new dress. WHICH I remind you that it was the only one the stores hade to fit her inherited bust. But atlas no lingerie store hade a bra to fit her 59HH cups. "You promise?"

"YES!!!" The small devil yipped.

"No Snapping at Remington?"

"Nope!"

"No pounding the shit out of every man that looks my way?"

The demon shifted where he sat. He didn't like it when the men looked at her... 'beings'. Grumbling to get what he wanted the boy forced out, "Y-E-S..." He rocked back and forth both with jealousy of the other men, and eager to see it. "I wont ever strangle Elder if that's what you want."

"Oh-no... you can kill that old perv for all I care." The golden beauty said with an evil smirk. The demon laugh at her good humor but ceased when he heard his mate move. She moved up onto her knees straiter, as the top half of her dress fell down not being done up. The bashful angel's cheeks turned a lovely pink as she tugged up her skirt high enough to give him a good 'view'.

Not being able to look at him nor being able to close her eyes, she just gazed dimly at his shorts half off the bed.

THUMP!!

The sound of the small male hitting the floor shocked her enough to jerked her head back... just in time to see the last droplets of blood falling down after him. Without a second to waist she hopped off the bed and raced out the door wile zipping up the back fast enough not to give the old coot a peep show.

He lay there a heap on the floor his eyes still swirling out of control. _SHE __FORGOT TO WEAR PANTIES!!!_

* * *

Rosette made a mad dash back to dresser after the old perv got a free show. The young woman was still fuming over it as she closed the door in Sister Kate's office. She turned around to face the head of the Order who was planted in her spot behind the large oak desk. Remington was where he always is, lounging in the sitting aria, sipping tea and read the morning paper. The young exorcist stood where she always did. 

Kate looked over the frames of her specks and gestured lightly to the wooden chair that was brought in before the blond. "Sit. Mis. Christopher." The young woman did, and felt like a funeral home. "As you already know, we can't have an female exorcist who is un-married and willingly surrendered her pure heart. Her _virgin_ heart. So I must tell you, you are no longer an Magdalene Order Apprentice Militia. You can return as an highed exorcist after you repent for your sin and wash his dirt form you sole." The older woman said with a flat tone.

Rosette blushed and hunched her shoulders a bit, felling the blow and see the window opened for her by the nun. "I expected that . . . but I don't think it'll stick . . ." She mumbled under her breath, knowing Chrono too well to be halted by a silly dunk in water. If anything he'll be more determine to jump her.

"Pardon me?" Sister Kate seethed as a vain throbbed on her forehead. "Are you telling me that you're too tempted by that–that **demon** that you can't keep you bloomers on?!" The older woman roared and sprang up from her seat.

"No–no . . . it's just that, ummm . . ." The golden lulu stuttered and Ewan folded down the corner of the paper down to watch more intently. "Well, you s–see. In Chrono's culture we are . . . you know . . . bounded." She whispered out the last of it as her face turned red as a tomato. "That and I made him a promise."

"And what was that?" The minister asked a little too amused by this.

"To be the mother of his children." The young lady said no louder than a mouse.

"The good sister already gave a solution for that. Marry him." He said laying down his paper on the coffee table. The young man glanced up and saw the girl open her mouth to argue, most likely that to her demon lover sees them already wed. "You, and the Order respected his demon costumes. So isn't he over due to respect ours?" The preacher said prepared for this argument.

"I know that, but a wedding would take a lot of time to plan out right?" The girl made a steeple with her ring-fingers. "If I ignore him for _that_ long, he could hurt someone or himself."

"Then, we'll be quick." Remington said quickly. "And we'll keep him bissy until the wedding." The straw colored haired man said with his grin widening. "You are dismissed now. You two got a class to plan out now." He waved her off and out of the room. The man shut the door on the bride to be gaping face, and turn to met the wrath of the infamous Sister Kate. Instead of the raging volcano he expected the woman was cooing over a list of things they needed for the ceremony, like the puke green bride's maids gowns she just mentioned. The man sighed and didn't understand how women could get sucked into something that lasted for about ten hours.

Rosette walked down the halls turning redder by the minute. She was engaged to Chrono. It wasn't like any girl hoped for. There wasn't a candle light dinner, or a golden ring with a big sparkling diamond on it. No. Not for her. It was in a box like office, with the man who will be her husband in a different building. And soon she'll have to tell him.

"Oh shight! How am I soppiest to say that?!" She beaten her head as she shouted up at the ceiling and opened the door to their assigned class room.

The girl heard someone came into the class room with her. This person spun her around and closed his mouth over her's. She was going to fight them off, until the familiar warmth and taste of Chrono washed down her throat. The young lulu let him roll her head back as her eyes flutter shut. He hopped her up onto the teacher's desk and ran his hands down her body. The demon slipped his palm up and under her skit and pulled her thigh around his hip.

She broke the rather pleasing kiss by gently turning her head. He didn't mind, he just continued kissing her neck. "Kurono. There something I should tell you . . ." She said gulping down a moan.

The young demon tentatively licked her flesh. "Hmmm?" He hummed by her baby soft skin. "I'm being good. We're just kissing."

"It's not about that. It–!" Her breath stopped short in her breast. _Why dose her sound so different?_ _Something about his voice is off . . . but what?_ He sounded like himself and yet not like himself.

His ears perked up when her air was sucked out of her. "Wait!" He pipped and shot up to look her in the eyes. "Your pregnant right!" The devil said hope glimmering in his eyes. He squared his shoulders and placed his hand over her stomach. His hand moved gently around her middle and then his ears drooped down almost touching his jaw bone.

The tall demon yelped as his dark hair was yanked harshly. His face came within inches if his mate's. "Why are you so BIG?!" She snarled at him through growling teeth.

His ears drooped down for a minute or two then they picked right up again. "Never mind that . . ." The demon grinned and pulled her closer. "Now, where were we?" He leaned into her, his dark wine colored eye alive with lust. "Ah . . . yes . . . I was about to make you moan and have you begging for more _attention_."

She flushed as she felt his hand slip closer to her entrance. The young woman was about to protest but he swallowed her voice. Rosette knew this move too well, it left her dripping and little resolve to resist him. She quivered as his fingers danced over the cotton gates. Her arms pulled him closer on a deep satisfied groan. She felt him smile, knowing he won . . . yet again in this pointless fight.

"NOW! That's a lesson." A mused, overly enjoyed young man said at the now open door. Behind him were his class mates, the males were either humored or eager to see more and the females were either disgusted by the sight or by the male classmates.

Class started early than planed.

"We weren't supposed to teach this . . ."

* * *

They're punishment was to assist the militia on a night mission. Rosette was driving the Order's jalopy as Chrono still reached to aroused her into frolics with him. The young woman kept fighting him off, by slapping his hand away or turning the 1920's Ford so quickly that he'll slam into the side window. The knew if he kept at it long enough that she'll eventually except the pleasers he offer.

She turned hard and parked the junker into an ally then turned to him, eyes blazing. He on the other hand was bissy flipping her skirt and tugging her soft cotton panties off. "Chrono." The young, flushing lulu said anger foaming out of her mouth. He flinched once then meekly looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin. "I don't see why I should 'make babies' with you when you didn't answer my question." She snatched his exploring hands as pulled him up face to face with her, and he squeaked far too young for his appearance as she did this. "You still hadn't told me why your so–so grown up?" The young woman hissed as she pushed a palm on his chest, and immediately blushed when she found that her skin crawled at the feel of his warm, rippling muscles.

"Oh!" His ears perked up at her reaction. "Don't you like it." He said as he narrowed her eyes and lean towards her. The demon was worried there for a moment that his mate was a pedophile, but relaxed when he saw the look in her eyes when she felt his pex.

"N–no! It's just–just you know . . . uh . . . Why aren't you conserving your energy anymore?!!" The young beauty blurted out. "I–I mean you said that you couldn't do that without your horns . . ."

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you? After you left (with your panties on), I saw them tied to the branch just outside our window. I was very confused too, because I thought that Aion needed Joshua to have them for his plan, but then I realized that they were _my _horns and might of made Joshua a bit too difficult to handle. So I figure Shader, she's my old friend, brought them here to me without Aion knowing, and it put them back on and when to find you . . . but seeing you and the need to _be with _you got the better of me." He said quickly and drooped his ears down, hoping he made it clear enough.

"So . . . your saying, my little brother's a horny bastard now." His mate said as she lowered her eyebrows.

"No, no, well he was . . . with my horns I imagine, but now he's fine." He reassured her.

She just stared at him not amused. "You promised me not to be a bad little demon, so what's with the grabby hands Mister?" The young lulu said raising an eyebrow.

"Well . . . now I can really perform my duties." The playful devil grinned as he lean closer to her.

The beauty sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Look." She heaved out a moan and dropped her hand. "Something happened in Sister Kate's office today . . ." Her voiced drifted off in her throat as she felt him. The tricky demon hade successfully bunched her soft cotton panties to one side of her iner thigh, and the she felt his hot breath on her clitoris. "What–what?! No we can't. Will you just listen to me for a sec–OH!!" Her protest ended on a moan as his tongue wiggled open her gates. The pleaser ran sweet as honey over her entire body.

She nearly sighed with relief when he sat up strait in his set. His warm hand coyly scooped up her right knee. Sliding down on his knees he wadded closer to her to get a clearer shot. His seductively warm mouth and skillful tongue returned to her defensive–less vagina. Dipping the tip of his clapper in he felt her entire frame quiver.

"No–no n–not the tongue–AH!" She begged fruitlessly.

Arousing her was a reward in and of itself, he mused. The demon continued plunging his clapper into her a bit longer then lifted his head. He kissed just under her belly button and swirled his tongue in it. Chrono slowly moved up in-between her bust, where her lavender dress still covered them. He rubbed his hands over them and kissed her neck. The demon left a trail of kisses up to the jaw and cheek where he swallowed her lips s he thrusted into her. Her gasp was lightly short as he continued to embed himself gently in her.

She was tight, just enough so it felt like perfectly made mold made just for him, like always. She was warm like a gently simmering pot of thick cream soup, like always. She quivered against him like a newly adjusting babe, like always. It was like every other time they made love, but thins time he was longer. He felt that their chances grate-ly increased for an offspring of their own. That thought alone thrown him into wildly thrusting into her.

The front window pane was chilly under the soles of her stocking feet after they slipped out of their boots. How, was a lost to her. All she felt was this divine ecstasy of his manhood rushing in and out of her in intense waves. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to entangle with her's. Her fingers found there way into his thick mane of hair. She pressed her soft round body against his ruffly as his rhythm became less tame. Her feet slipped from the window and her legs cris–crossed behind his backside.

He was near the braking point. The demon did know whether to love this extreme point of intimacy or to loath this felling soo close to the goal and being tortured by never getting there. His mate buckled underneath his and threw her head back on a cry that sounded like his name. The white hot licks of her orgasm sent her entire body into uncontrolled trimmers. Her release that shot a rush of heat through his body. He emptied his seed into her and breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed on top of her. Thanking God that she was made just for him.

She breathed in his sweaty scent deeply and let her warm breath fan past his pointed ear. He moves slowly and softly on her as he kissed her neck. The woman thought she heard the phone ring but shrugged it off for the time being. Her lover moved, his large muscular form rubbed gently over her soft figure. The click of the phone's receiver being lift made him pull his arm out from around her. and she shivered. It wasn't the cold that made her shudder, it was the fell of his manhood within her did. She uncontrollably squeezed her lower half and felt him kiss her bare shoulder.

Chrono lifted the phone to his ear and quitely answered. The voice on the other end sounded panicked and flustered. "C–Chrono!" Azmaria Handric squeaked. "S–Sister Kate got a call, say someone heard a woman screaming your name and we think it was R–Rosette! Is she all right?" The young girl whimpered.

"Yes, she's jake. We were just . . ." The demon raddled his brain to fine the right words, he didn't want to tell his pre–teen friend that they were just mating. ". . . necking." He sighed at last. "I got in her weak spot, and that's when she screamed out my name Azy." He sighed at last hoping that the lie sounded more true to the girl than it did to him.

"Oh! That's is, well . . . nice." The youngster blushed on the other line. Chatter in the back ground muffled her voice as she spoke to someone on her side of the line.

"Chrono." The sharp voice of Ewan Remington could of sliced the demon's ear right off. "What. Were you really doing to her?" His angered, unamused voice shot like a bullet through his skull. "Look. This isn't a romantic tiff for you two. This cult is dangerous, and you should take this seriously or you'll be punished again. AND it wont be transporting weapons for us, we'll separate you until the wedding."

"What!!" The demon bellowed too close to his mate's ear. "Wedding? Who's wedding?" Then a loud buzzing echoed in his ears before he got an anser. He hissed and through the phone away, because it stun his ear.

Murder shone in his eyes as he glared at the receiver that broke from it's cord. "Poor Baby. . ." Rosette moaned and straddled him, moving up slightly on his shaft. "I'll kiss your bo-bo better . . ."

**

* * *

**

**On the other sid of the line:**

"Wha–? Rosette didn't tell . . . hello? Hello?!" The corn haired man yelled into the buzzing phone, then it went silent. "The phone's dead." He said astonished to the old man fiddling with the lard monstrosity of a machine. Which was beeping and flashing lights that look suspiciously like female body parts. The priest decided not to comment on that. "That can't be good."

"Electricity and astral energy are sky rocketing." The Elder said reading his new invention, the portable aura detector, (the reverend new it hade a longer name than that but he couldn't remember it). "It's centering in one area. I think a gate is opening!"

"What?!!" The experience militia gasped. "They're summoning the demon right now?1 I thought we hade more time!" He quickly grabbed the hilt of his holly sward.

"Well . . . I believe they thought so too." The old man grinned, his eyes alight with humor. "But they didn't plan on having the ceremony in the abandon sewer right under our soon-to-be-wed couple." His grin broadened, showing his aged yellow tined teeth. "Which are very active now."

Remington suppressed the urge to decapitate his old friend.

**

* * *

**

**Back With our soon-to-be-wed couple**

A loud rumbling sound silenced NY night life as the pavement cracked and began to glow. Chrono gently pushed Rosette away from him reluctantly ending her ear nursing. "Demon summoning." Was all he said. His mate puffed out her cheeks and grumbled that this was no place to summon devils.

The golden haired beauty hopped into the back and started to rummage through the weapons they were delivering. She strapped on a ammo belt around her waist and slapped on gun harness onto her thigh. The woman pulled her panties back over her damp flower and reached for some gospels. They were out of her reach so she crawled on her hands and knees closer to them.

Chrono just sat there watching her as he push his stiffening member back into his pants. As she loaded her 45, her butt wiggled at him and he felt his shaft throbbed and harden further. "Uh . . . Rosette. You really don't need that . . ."

"Clam it, chowder head. I'm not play the damsel in distress this time!" She hissed at him, remembering their last mission when she ended up getting rapped by a dead man.

"I'm not saying that you should . . . I just mean that I could do it a lot faster than those . . ." He said slowly as his ears drooped.

"Really?" She said as she sat up and shot his with a hard look. "Then you can go after the big guys and I'll tack care of the little guys." Her eyes flashed once as the gun clicked loaded.

What kind of woman was she? Sure she got raped, violently some time ago but was is her fault? Was she that easy to get on her back?

He leaned back felling the storm rolling from her. The rage wasn't directed towards him but to herself. Chrono never liked this felling of self-loathing form anyone, especially from his mate. He opened his mouth to question her to wash this greasy muck away, but a blast a fire and screeches of panicked New York-ers filled the air.

The young exorcist jumped out of the jalopy and clicked the safety off on her gun. Her partner fallowed close after her. The wind still blew hard down the road. The young demon tried to ignored how her skirt flapped just high enough to show her tender ivory thigh. She quickly shot a low level demon, saving a not too smart cab driver. The grumpy ostrich driver glanced at her and his chin began to dribble.

The blood vain on Chrono's forehead throbbed. On a snarl he transformed into his true form. Claws on every fingertip, that put every knife in existence to shame. A pair of large bat like wings sprouted from his back the color of dark crimson blood spilled over the night's sky. An extra spinal cord shot out from the base of his skull that cracks far more deadly sounding than any mortal whip that ends with a sharp bladed point promising death to whoever crosses it. Finally two ivory horns the shape of spears that marked the creature's dark origins rested above the elf like ears. The brute stood behind the golden earth-bound angel.

The sight of the beast hade every man who stopped to stare at the young lady, (or a high-priced whore as some thought her to be) ran faster than they could from Satan.

Rosette turned around and blankly stared at Chrono with half lidded eyes. "What are you doing?"

He raised his hand to her and gently smiled. "Well you told me to 'go after the big guys' . . ." The demon quoted her with a smile. He opened his wings and took flight. His speed was immeasurable, in fact he could sworn he felt lighter as well. The former duke glanced down to his love and saw that she was just a gold and violet dot on the ground. He folded his wings in and started to slowly descend to the city floor. A smile ghosted his lips when she ruthlessly shot a group of low levels with more gospels then needed to kill them.

A swirl of light came at him, which he easily dodged, only his ear was slightly warmer than it was before. He turned and faced the lower level male. His opponent was weak and look stupider than her smelled. He was vomit copper color and hade a moldy pea green spiral horn sticking out the back of his skull. Chrono sighed loudly and easily split him in two. He stared at the horn in his hand and nearly vomited. There was a sticky slime oozing from the gore that dripped over his hand and in-between his fingers.

He spun around and blocked the attack from the next demon. They were both thrown down and hit the pavement hard. The beast grabbed him by the throat and began to drag him through the crowd backwards. They hit a city trolley and over turned it with the men, women, and children screaming inside.

Chrono opened his eyes which he didn't know he closed. Wile the last demon he killed (he did quite fight it), look like a clay sculpture with far too much water mixed in that barley retained the shape of a human, this one looked like a crude mix of an elephant, a grizzly bear, and a wort hog with ostrich wings perched at either end of it's shoulders. Chrono couldn't tell whether it was a hornless low level or that tusk that is curling over the bottom lip and under it's chin was the horn of a second rate loser demon. It's trunk like snout whipped around dripping and splattering filthy yellow snot all over the place and on his face.

"Why isn't it 'Chrono de Sinner' . . ." Chrono face turned to a sickly blue as her heard the high feminine squeak with the flavors of France in it's voice. "I heard you reached mating maturity, but . . . AH lass. You chosen an inferior female." The thing sighed as Chrono's eyes sharpen hearing the insult to his lovely mate. "Not only she's a greasy oil can, but she's barren to you rich seed . . ." The demon sigh as the superior devil plot up plans of brutally slaughtering the thing. Then his face paled as he felt something rubbing the inside of his thigh. "Now me on the other hand, is far more suited then she."

He quickly grabbed the hand around his neck and swiftly kicked the lumbering mass of fur, leather, and feathers off him. The young demon was blind and deaf to the world as he tore and ripped at the disturbing creature. He didn't know whether it was rage that throw him in the murderess state, or disgust that the thing clammed it hade a uterus and offered it to his seed. When he was done there was nothing left of it but scattered clumps of flesh in a sea of runny poop green blood.

The screams crashed down on him. Whines and pleas of children for there parents to protect them from the monster man. The demon rased his blood splattered face. Mothers carrying their offspring away franticly as fathers assisted by either guiding them to safety or staying at the back incase they need to protect their family. The young demon's ears folded down as he looked at his blood stain claws.

_Do I really look that scary? _He wondered sorrowfully. As the fist thought entered his head soon other did as well. Would his own off spring scream and panic when they see their father's true form? Would his image haunt them in their nightmares? Or could he– "GAH!!"

He pulled his head back forwards from it being nearly yanked off his shoulders. Chrono snapped his head around wondering how one of his kind could of snuck up on him. It was clear, other than the occasional survivor crawling away. A small drawn out squeak caught his ear. He turned his head down towards the sound and he saw her. Flat on her rump in her dusty pink denim dress, with her curly golden pigtails tied by powder blue bunny clips looked up at him with red rimed eyes. Clear crystal tears bubbled out of her cute crimson eyes and began to wail.

He jumped a bit and quickly wiped his hands and face off blood. Without hesitation he pick her up around the middle and held her above his head. "There, there. Don't cry little princess." She cooed at her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh– I know. I know. Owies hurt don't they?" He said in baby talk as he bounced her on his hip. When that didn't calm her down he lifted her up onto her his shoulder and gently padded her back. "Come on now . . . don't cry. Don't cry."

Her cries died down to whimpers and he inwardly breathed a sighed of relief. Soft urgent sound came from her as the little girl started to clime over his shoulder. He quickly grabbed her before she fell off. She began to cry slightly and attempted to reach for something. He glanced over the golden waves of curls and watched as her tinny chubby hand reached for his tail. He lifted his tail up and around himself to the front, as she turned in his arms. "Is this you wanted to look at?"

She squealed with joy and reached out to it. He smiled sweetly at her and dulled the edges of his tail and slowly brought to over to her. She eagerly grabbed and immediately began to inspect it. He chucked softly at her wonder in her eyes. He didn't know his tail was so interesting, but in her mind it was.

She rocked back and forth in his arms wile hugging his tail like a teddy bear, and decided that she no longer need her shoes. She tossed down her blue sneaker to the ground, leaving her feet with just their pink ruffled shocks. She glanced back at her new toy and came to the conclusion that it was a good thing to chew on.

Chrono blinked once then twice at the tinny angel gnawing on his bone whip tail. He heard car stopping and dying engines near them. Looking up he saw Father Remington, Elder, and the rest of the militia running up to him. The Father walked up to him and pointed at the tiny bundle in the demon's arms. Before he could say anything she squeaked surprises quickly spun around in Chrono's arms and ducked her face into the crock of his neck.

"Bashful little thing isn't she?" The reverend chuckled.

The devil smiled and wrapped his wings around her. He poked his head behind them and whispered softly into her ear. "There no-one can see you now."

Rosette walked up to him like a graceful cloud. She placed a hand on his wing and looked down at the curling mass of gold. "Now . . . who could this sweety be?"

"Me not sweety." A tinny voice piped. The little darling in his arms turned to face her and peeked out the edge of his wing.

"Well then. Who are you?" Rosette asked sweetly.

"Me Miho!!" The little one said louder than she needed.

"Miho . . ." The young lulu echoed.

"Hai!" She piped back in her little voice. Now that introductions are over, she decided that it was time to continued her chewing. She gnashed down on Chrono's wing and began to gnaw her teeth in to it.

"Ow." The demon said with tears glistening in his eyes. "Her teeth are really sharp." He moaned.

"Oh! Now, Chrono. If you don't wana hold her any more, I'll hold her." The you exotic exorcist huffed out. She gently snatched little Miho from Chrono and cradle in her arms.

Remington glanced over at the demon who was nursing his bleeding wing. "OH! Stop your whimpering. Just heal it." The reverend huffed out. "It just a tinny bit."

"That's just it." The demon hissed back. "The wound is so tinny my legions wont bother to deal with it." The young devil shot at him.

Before the priest even laughed at his the little new comer interrupted him. "Him hair purple!" The tinny tot informed everyone. "And–and–and this d–dress is purple too!" She yipped out before Rosette said anything. "S–so that's a boy purple and this is–is a girl purple." The little angel colluded, patting the fabric on Rosette's shoulder. Everyone around that little tinny tot hade to stifle a laugh at her innocence. The little girl wiggled and looked around to the giggling faces. She stopped and patted Rosette on the cheek. "Who dat!!!" She squealed as she pointed to Ewan.

"Well now that's Father Remington." The young woman answered.

"O–kay!"

Edward grinned widely and hade to fight off a laugh that came out a chuckle. "Did you hear that Ewan? You get to keep you name."

"Whoa!" The young exorcist yelped as the tinny girl tried out leap out of her arms. The young woman attempted to hold the girl in her arms but the little one was determine to get out. "I think someone want to see the minster." She smiled and gently walked over to the priest. The little girl crawled into the nerves man's arms and immediately began to gnaw on the Magdalen cross on his shoulder. "Or to chew on the Order of Magdalen's cross . . . whatever's good."

_This is the fist time I ever held someone this small._ The straw haired priest thought to himself. "She can't be any older than two years old, her parents must be worried sick about her. We must call child services so she'll . . ." He stopped in mid sentence as he patted her head. "She has horns." The reverend stated quickly as he moved the back of her dress to revile two small red bat wings. "Is she a demon?"

"That can't be right." Chrono almost shouted. He reached out one hand to her and pushed her hair behind her ear, as she giggled getting tickled. "Her ears are round."

The little one leaned back into his arms and preceded to suck her thumb. The priest gently sky blue eyes widen as he really began to look at her. "Golden blond hair. Soft pale skin, human shaped ears, and demon horns and tail with blood red eyes . . ." He listed off everything he found similar to them. Ewan slowly looked up at the engaged couple. "She looks just like you two . . ." He said softly and the two enchained glances.

"No. Miho looks like Miho." She corrected him.

FIN

_

* * *

_

_PREVIEW!!!_

_The Order isn't a daycare service, and soon they'll have to find that out the hard way with the slippery little Miho in there car._

_MG: Finally!!!!__Done the fist chapter of the long awaited sequel of Lock Within! _

C: Is she my baby? (Stars in eyes)

**S: Don't get your hops up . . . you know how mean she is.**

_MG: I'm not mean . . . just to Azy. 'Cause she's annoying._

C: WAIT! Are they going to be more Mihos?!

_MG: It depends of what you mean . . . In some sense they are . . ._

**S: R&R please!**


	2. Terrors of Day Care

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama_ . . . _as usual_.

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter two going now!! Not much lemon in this one . . . Sorry pervs.; I' gona play up on Miho's cuteness here. Some people out there are going to be mad . . . or confused . . . or dead from cutey over dose, or just plain mad at me. --; BUT I'm expecting parents out there will be nodding and saying yup a hole lot. I watch those shows with the ladies with too much time on their hands to get some ideas of little one's behavior. _

_MisoGirl: Kay . . . I was laughing too much wile making notes . . ._

**Shader: Wait! Miho going to do cute little person things right? So why not this one?**

Rosette: Why does she keep trying to . . . chews on everyone?

_MG: . . . I hade to take into account that she's half demon right?_

**S: Yes . . . and why is she gnawing on everyone in sight again?**

_MG: Why does everyone only focus on one and not the other?! You're focusing on the half human part._

R: So? That doesn't make her a cannibal . . .

_MG: I don't recall her ever swallowing._

**Special Note:**

Any names and similarities to persons, living or dead, are purely coincidental. This is a work of FICTION. Don't blow your casket, or miscarry or anything.

**

* * *

**

**Broken Links**

**Chapter Two**

Terrors of Day Care

They all stared down at the little wiggling giggling girl in the Father's arm. Her big wide eye the color of freshly pored bright raspberry wine shone with innocent curiosity. The feathery soft curly hair pulled up into twin pigtails adorned with happy lapis bunnies. The baby pink dress pull over only add to the image of a tinny little angel. She did have wings, but not the kind of new born chicks. They were a bat like and the color of a sea of burning blood.

"Well now . . ." The Elder walked up to the little fallen angel, who was currently nibbling on her bear toes, and perched his hands on his slightly bent knees. "All we meant was that you have her . . ." The old weapon specialist pointed at the over busted Rosette. " . . . hair."

"No MY hair." She squeaked out in her adorable little voice. "She's–she's–she's–she's n–she's n–not–she' not–she's not–she's not. She's not bald." The girl quickly pointed at the young exorcist and pulled back her hand and sucked on her thumb.

Stifled laughter echoed throughout the Order's exorcists surrounding them from the child's statement. Ewan found it harder and harder to hold the little tinny tot when his own laughter threatened to erupt.

Edward chuckling softly himself grabbed the small child and lifted her above his head. "We have a mini genius here!" His wrinkled grin cracked his cheeks. "Do you want to play a game with Grandpa Elder?" The old man questioned as he brought her into her cradling arms.

"YES!" She yipped like a new born pup.

The man turned and walked away with the little bundle in his arms. "I bet you'll win this game."

"I win!!" Tinny, chubby hands were thrown into the air over the elderly's shoulder.

"Wait until we play the game." He stated calmly.

"OK." She agreed immediately.

As soon they were far enough the minister let out the laughter that was killing. "Well leave it to a child to point out the faulty grammar of adults." He took a calming breath and sighed it out. "But, still. A child that is demonic and yet not. A puzzling question . . ." The blond man rubbed his chin.

"Isn't it obvious?" The dark coral eyed demon said nearly harshly, as he picked up the tinny discarded foot wear. "She has parents from both back grounds. One's demonic, the other mortal." He said smoothly as his arm wrapped it self around his mate's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I win! I win!! I win!!!" The little squeal brock what small amount of seriousness in the air. They all turn to the sound of the little one's voice and saw her hopping up n' down on elder's knee, with his assistant looking rather confused. "Cookie!!" With her chubby little palms out flat, she reach up above her head wile she continued to say the sweet biscuit towards anyone near her. Her bright red wine eye bubbled up with salty tears fallowed by a high pitch scream. The elderly man began to pat her on her back in attempt to sooth the child down. "I win! Cookie."

Rosette walked calmly over and pick her up and gathered the tinny bundle into her arms. "Of corse you win a cookie. You have to say witch cookie silly." The young golden lulu cooed gently.

The little tiny tot sniffled and rubbed her nose a little as her eyes blinked dry. "Bubble gum cotton candy cookie!!!" The little girl squealed throwing her hand into the air.

After a long pause of silence of quiet stares and soundless questions of said baked treat, it was broken by the exorcist. "How about a chocolate chip cookie?" The little one just nodded and Rosette gently patted her back. "Okay. Lets go get it then."

"She's good with kids." Edward Hamilton mumbled under his breath. The Elder turned back to his machine and read the print out of the child's astral signature. As he did he explained to the men what their 'little game' really was. "It looks like she dose have both demonic n' mortal decent. I can't find out who is her human decent is, because humans just pass down flesh and blood to their children, but demons do more than just that it appears." A somewhat wicked grin cracked his face as he continued to read. "AND our little demon hybrid's astral decent is none other than our demon comrade." Edward grinned ear to ear.

The said demon comrade jaw unhinged and the rest of his limbs hang loose on their hinges, as if the earth's gravitational pull increased only on him alone. He blinked slowly as a slug stuck in molasses in a blizzard, and his voice was even slower. "But . . . I . . . she . . ." The demon's ruby blood red eyes stared at the men around him as his IQ dropped rapidly. "We . . . didn't . . . I can't remember making her." He sounded like a dying engin on it's last drop of gasolene.

The demon's statement got an agreeing nod from Remington and most of militia men/apprentice. They all jumped when the Elder burst out laughing. "Well I got a theory why the girl's here when the lovely Rosette hadn't done the nine months baking process." The old man wiped a salty tear out of his eye. "Well, when our lost souls attempted to summon these oh so charming friends, they didn't know another demonic 'activities' was happening right about the center of their circle. Which we all guss you too were and doing the said 'activities'." The aged scientist pointed at Chrono with both hands making them look like a hand gun. "Wile you were a very busy little demon, you unattentionaly opened a some sort of door, or a time hole if you prefer that sucked her in. So now she's here and steeling the hears of us all." A laugh tickled the end of his sentence.

"_**NO!**_" The high pitch scream shattered the night air around them. They all looked over where the screech came from. Rosette stood there fighting with the tinny bundle whom was kicking at the jalopy's door with her little toes. "Mommy said never go into strange cars!" The little girl squeal and whined at the same time.

Resting her hand on her hip as the other held the girl's tush. "Well." The young golden lulu sighed. "How do we get your cookie then little missy."

Little bright magenta red eyes stared at the woman dumbfounded, then the light of realization glowed in them. "I know. I know!" The girl began to bounce and hop up and down which made Rosette grab her with her second hand before the girl fell. "I fly!!" The tinny fallen angel yipped with joy. Soon the sound of tinny beating wings came lightly to their ears. The wild flapping grew sounding far too cute for the crimson bat wings. Even as the little one's face became a candy pink she didn't lift even one inch out of the young exorcist's arms.

Chrono covered his mouth as his shoulders shook with laughter. His love's gaze fell on him with bewilderment. "Some hybrid . . . can't even fly." A young apprentice boy hissed. Soft whimpering and confused sounds came from the pink cladded girl, soon the treat of wailing sobs became apparent.

Taking long swift steps the kind hearted demon made his way to the tinny tot. "Don't you listen to him." He smiled at the little one in his mate's arms. "He's just jealous because he can't fly. I mean . . ." He snatched the girl out of the woman's arms and raised her above his head. " . . . look how high you are."

On a squeal she kicked her legs around and continued flapping her wing viciously in her cute little way. "I flying!!! I flying!!"

"That's right . . ." The demon cooed like a new father. Rosette blushed seeing him being such a father to the little girl that resembled them soo much. "But . . ." He smiled maliciously up at the girl. "I can't let you." The demon quitly pulled the girl down and into his arms as squeals of joy came from the giggling girl. "Mommy would kill me if I let you out of my sights."

"Ya." Little Miho giggled as she curled into the crock of his arm. "Mommy does that."

Then the child froze in his arms. Peeking over his shoulder like a commando in the barracks as her little hand pointed through the window of the beat up black car. "What's that?" She whispered below her breath like she was on an under cover mission.

Chrono peered over the other shoulder to see what caught her interest. As he strained his neck, he felt the little one started to chew on the flesh there. Fighting his instincts to remove the child and save his skin, which may hurt her. "That's a phone." He answered, hopping that'll stop the chewing itchy teeth.

There was a long salience stretched thinly over them, almost ominously. A tinny intake of air was all the warning the demon got. "**TOO BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!**"The tinny voice could crack glass it was soo high pitched.

**

* * *

At the Order:**

Sister Kate's eye bugged out so far that they threaten to shatter her glasses. The one to cause this reaction was currently showing off her jumping skills on the sofa. The young exorcist and her companion were watching the child in a daze like state, for the demon was still suffering from hearing damage. The good sister still couldn't believe that this golden haired child was in fact spawn from a devil-human union. Little Miho could pass off as a human child, but still Kate didn't see or thought what a demon's child would look like, but she expected something more than a pair of wings and horn on a demon child. "So, Elder. You're saying that this little girl is Rosette's and Chrono's little girl from the future?" The black cladded nun said under her breath.

The old scientist was a bit distracted by the amethyst haired demon battle of putting on the little shoes on the tinny, fussy feet, and losing. Wile the young Ewan Remington kept, mostly, his attention on reporting the finding to the head of the Order. "Yes. With the physical appearance and Elder's experimental astral reading on site, we believe that she is of blood relations of the two." He said in a clam yet military tone.

"**_No!_**" A loud screech flowed by a cracking thud exploded in the room. Chrono was still flinched when the child threw the shoe passed his still sore from being attacked by her overly high pitch voice. "**_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_** Uh-ho." The tinning terror wiggled off the couch and scrambled over to the front of Kate's desk. Her tinny little hands tapped the surface of the cheery oak desk an the Sister sat up straiter to peer over and down at the tot. "Missis. Your honor judge boss type lady, where's your pawpaw?" The child's little sweet voice wafted up and into the air surrounding them.

All the adults in the room exchanged glances hoping one would know what the child asked. The aged scientist bent down and touched under neath the girl's arm pits and gently begun to lift her up. Screams emitted from the little lungs as everyone jumped where the stood/sat. When the Elder jerked back and pulled his hands away the child stopped her banshee like screeches, and her big glossy eye stared up at the Sister awaiting her answer. The sweet lemon hair exorcist heaved out a breath and quickly scooped the small child up, the girl started her banshee screaming again. The young man ignored her screams and fussing, refusing to let the child take charge. He held her punching hands, one handed and took in a short deep breath. "Now, see here. That's no way to act young lady." The man snapped in a stern voice, and the child stopped everything.

Then she started the bubble up and made a whimpering noise. His right eyelid twitched and he prepared to be the strict adult figure again. But his lecture came out a yelp and he held the small child at arms' length away. His sleeve and most of his front were soaked in the warm liquid as it drizzled down and mad a patch on the floor boards. Rosette jumped quickly to her feet and grabbed the child out of the Father's arms, carrying the girl so she wouldn't get too badly stained, the young woman ran out the door and down the hall. "Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" The young exorcist calls echoed into the now smelly room and faded in the distances.

The poor victimized man had a look of horror on his face like he just witnessed his own stomach being gutted. Holding his shirt out far away as possible without taking it off, he rushed out of the room to change and wash up. The demon that stood like a statue inched his way to the exit. "I'll go n' get a bucket and rags for that Sister Kate." He said and slithered out the door.

"Good . . ." The Sister look horrified at the puddle and thin trail leading out the door of her office. The demon returned and neither of the two moved one inch. He went down to his knees and began to scrub up the 'accident'. There was a long paws of silence in the office, the only sound was the sloshing of the soapy water. The demon quickly dried it was a thick towel and he got up and took the soiled rags away. The office was silent once more and the two in it seem to be brain dead.

Rosette thanked her time as an exorcist. She made it to the bathroom before any real damage could be done. She gently held the little still in potty training girl above the toilet so she wouldn't fall in. When the last drizzle and drop echoed from the bowl the young woman let the child down and wiped her bottom. The little one sniffed the hem of her skirt and hissed. "Stinky . . ." Her little mouth pouted in disgust.

The young woman smiled at the little girl on the throne. "Well then . . . I guess we'll have to change you out of those stinky clothes." Her ocean depths sparkled with a gentle aura.

"I was good!" The small child yelped like a pup and it made Rosette jumped as she was unbuttoning one of the pull over strap. "I asked Mis. Judge Lady where's her–her pawpaw was." The tiny tot wiggled out of the urine soaked denim. The child looked over her small shoulder at the white commode. "Her potty doesn't have paws on it!" She pointed her finger at the john like she was tattling on her sibling. The girl pulled off her soppy fowl smelling socks and held them as far away from her as possible. "My potty has–has paws on it so I n– named it PawPaw."

The woman smiled and tossed the soiled clothing into the nearest laundry bag. "All right then . . ." She picked up the half nude girl in one arm and sung the smelly bag over the other. "We'll get these cleaned and dried for you and you'll be a good girl and cause 'existent' for the day." The young lulu carried the child as the girl spoke in the undetermined language of a two-year-old. The young exorcist asked around the woman's compound for something for the child to wear wile she washed the clothes. She got no help from anyone save from Azy lending her old, over used, night shirt from when she was living with Hendric. The shirt was four sizes too big for her. Rosette had a hard time to alter the clothes on the wiggly girl that just wanted to run around and explore. Finally with the heavy duty safety pins and twine holding the calor on the girl's shoulder. Sighing relief that the order wouldn't have a naked child running around the building, Rosette turned to the young apostle. "Could you keep an eye on her wile I go and wash the clothes?" With a nod the woman was on her feet and out the door.

Azmaria smiled down at the girl on her bed, flapping the sleeves that were twelve inches beyond the girl's fingers and kicking her toes over the edge of the bed. Listening to the girl's fascination of the over size shirt, the young apostle of charity picked up her choir chart and read her the song she'll be singing solo. When the girl looked up again, the squealing bundle of joy was gone.

The young lulu scrubbed the clothes on the warm, bubbly washer. Water sloshed over the rim of the bucket and onto her lavender dress. Heavy foot steps thumped behind her so she turned her head and placed her palm to her brow. Chrono stood tall as the sunbeam bounced of his bronze tan when he dumped his bucket onto the grass. Turning to leave he spotted his mate and the washer in front of her. Seeing his raised eyebrow the woman smiled up at him. "Cleaning duty." She explained as she kept her hand up to block out the sun's rays.

"I could do that for you." The demon offered kneeling down next to her.

The woman smiled mischievously at him. "Are you sure?" She giggled as she lifted up what she was washing. A little white, pink, and yellow paid undies stained with the accident, with foamy bubbles still clinging to the white lace. The adult male demon flinched back as if she thrown an hissing adder onto his nose.

She laughed and kissed his chin then she went back to work. A grin worked it's way onto his face. He moved behind her and pulled the young lulu into his hug. Kissing her neck he heard her squeak his name. The demon just made a noise in his chest to let her know he heard her and continued with seducing her. Then he stopped when she dropped the bomb on him. "Do you wana get married?"

He leaned back a bit, twisted her in his arms so that she faced him. "Hmmm . . . you mean that ceremony you humans do?" She nodded so fast that he though she'll get whip lash. On a shrug the amethyst demon gave her his answer. "It's jake with me, if that's what you want."

"Wha–?" The young woman gasped gaping at him. "You do know what this means, right?" She yelped shocked. "It means that you can't be with anyone else. Just _me_. Even if some sheba squishes her boobs on your face!"

He smiled just wide enough that his canines fangs flashed in the noon day sun. "I already chose you, My Rosette." His long nailed hand crept up to her buxom chest and gently crested her covered areola. "Besides, I doubt that any woman out there is as **full** chested as you love." Careful with his claws he gave the breast a soft squeeze. "Firm, yet has plenty of give. Truly a lushes gift from the heavens." He slid his hand under her dress and squeezed the swollen warm flesh lovingly. With his free hand he slipped the sleeves off her shoulders and began to unzipped the back. Confident that they were in the place hardly anyone in the order goes, the demon striped his mate nude.

He took a moment to look at her ivory pale skin, the curves from her bust to her legs, and the rose coloring of her nipples and flower. The demon kissed her passionately as he undressed himself. Laying his navy blue sleeveless shirt on the grass behind her before rolling the woman onto her back. He positioned his manhood to her already begging gates. The demon felt her shiver and moaned against his lips.

She was stretched near to the braking point as he thrusted into her cavern. Her toes curled as her knees bent with the intense presser. He began to move wildly, rocking her rapidly on the grass. The heal of her feet kick the devil's lower back as her nails dug into his shoulders.

Chrono pulled back onto his hunches and planted his fists into the grown by her quivering hips. She screamed his name as her hands griped the turf above her head. He watched in pleaser as her buxom bosoms bounced and jiggled with his rhythm. His hips picked up their pace as he lifted her hips up closer to his.

Her periwinkle pools went wild as she screamed his name again, and he felt the rush of her nectar flooded her cave. The sweet liquid squirted out every time he forced himself in. His mates pulse quicken under her palms and he knew he was tacking her second orgasm. He pulled himself out as she moaned in relief or displeasure. Flipping her onto her stomach the demon lifted her rear up to his throbbing rod. Finding her weeping entrance he trusted back into the warmth inside. A long exotic groan moaned it's way out of her bright pink lips as he began again in the new position. The fire grew wild within them and burned their skin.

A sharp crack snapped in their groins and the heat died. The demon rubbed his testicles together to squeeze out the rest of his seed before leaving her warm honeypot. Gently pulling out he pulled her onto his lap. Kissing her brow he hummed into her ear. "There now . . . convinced that I'll never, _never _betray you?" He kissed her lobe and handed her, her panties.

She quickly pulled them on and snagged her dress. Fumbling with the back zipper for a minute the young lulu rolled off his legs. The young male pulled up his pants and zipped them up over his rather happy little demon. When he was pulling on his shirt, his mate yanked it out of his grip. The young woman examined the cotton tank. "You got grass stains on your shirt!" She excused him like a common criminal. "Do you know how hard it is to get this out?"

"Yes." He said with his eyes down casting. "_You _always made me do the laundry." The demon finished dryly as he pointed at the cloth in her hands.

Her face burned with the scarlet blush that rushed to her face. "W–well you were little then." She squeaked. The young exorcist cleared her throat and fixed the top of her dress, as her face became serous. "Chrono, look I know you wouldn't cheat on me . . . but . . ." Her ocean periwinkle eyes' gaze cast down to her feet. "I'm not like you. I won't be young a beautiful for the rest of my life. If you marry me now, down the road you'll be stuck with an old flabby monster version of me." The demon want to give his two cents, but his mate cut him off. "Well . . . when I have your children, I wont have the same figure from before the birth . . ."

On a sigh he pulled her into a warm hug. "Rosette. Before you go spiraling down that path, let me give you me two cents." Tilting her chin up he tapped the watch resting between her bosom. "The life watch is still going back words. So until it stops, you wont age." He kissed her hair sweetly. "And about you fear of gaining weight. Even if you are nine months pregnant you still wont be able to sit still. You'll be up an on your feet the next day when the gave birth to our baby girls." The demon hugged his mate close to his beating heart.

She sighed softly have the worry lifted off her shoulders, she'll bring up the 'no sex until we're married' rule tonight . . . or tomorrow . . . or next weak . . . or next month . . . or never. The young woman turned her head up to look into his crimson eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of her ful pink moth. "What makes you so sure that we'll only have girls?" She giggled.

His face paled by the thought of little versions of him running around diverting his mate attention towards themselves. The demon was about to rebel against the thought of male offspring, a loud sudden squeak interrupted him. The couple turned around and spotted Azmaria poorly hiding behind a tree that was two sizes too small. Both of them sighed at the same time and pulled each other to their feet.

Rosette stepped ahead of the devil and lay a hand on the trembling girl's shoulder. "Azy, what happen?" The young golden lulu hummed sweetly. The young platinum blond looked up at the woman with her face red, after seeing the demon half naked. Tears began to form in the siena eyes, as the woman's periwinkle pools blinked for a moment then noticed what wasn't there. "Where's Miho?"

"**_I'm sorry!!!_**" Squealed at the top of her lungs. "I swear I only took my eyes off her for a second . . ."

"That more than enough time for them to slip away." The young lulu moaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Chrono." She turned to the stunned demon. "Could you find were she is?"

"Wha–?" His jaw slacked open. "Does it look like I implanted a tracing device in the back of her neck?"

His mate blinked at him with widening eyes. "But . . . you're a demon. I thought you knew where people are naturally." She pointed a shaky finger onto his bear chest. "You always knew where the devils are, when we were on missions."

"That was because they were close to me." He took a deep sigh. "AND she's little? I would have a hard time telling the difference between her n' a frighten mouse, or a kid on a sugar rush."

* * *

Elder sat himself down after he gathered what he need to make more sacred spirits n' gospels. He dismissed himself after what seemed like weeks after Chrono cleaned up the 'accident'. Well it was only reasonable that a child her age would be potty training, and would have cute little names for it too . . . but still! What a shocker. To think the little thing would just 'let loose' on the father like that. 

A small chuckle wafted through his lips. He grasped the leaver was about to cap the shell . . .

"ME DO! ME DO!"

An electric jolt shot through his bones and he released the iron lever. He looked down towards his knee and saw the hopping, wiggling bundle attempting to reach the lever. The old man smiled down at her, waving her arms around in a white shirt that was too big that it's sleeve holes showed off her armpits. "Alright. Alright. Come on up here little Missy." He lifted her up slowly and gently stood her on his lap. She grabbed the lever and swung it down with all the strength her little arms could muster. The girl cheered for joy when the bullet emerged from the machine.

The Elder picked out the cartridge and with the mounted razor blade the carved in the needed cross on the tip. He glanced down at the little one on his lap staring up at him with her wide magenta pools. A gentle smile stretched across his age spotted face. "You do?"

"No . . . I'm not aloud to play with knives." The tinny tot said in her adorable tone.

The old man chuckled under his breath. "Well. I guess this is my job then." He said as his grin broadens on his face as he set the bullet in it's box. The aged scientist kept one hand of the child so the hyper active girl didn't fall off. Clanging echoed through his ear peace and saw the little one was attempting to make more of the small firearms, with nothing in the compressor.

She turned to him, her curls and waves fo gold framing her cubby little face. "I doke it." The little fallen angle pouted.

"No, sweety." He half laughed.

"D'ay hiding?" She tried to look down at the short tubing to find the hidden bullets.

"No . . ." The old man sighed more to himself than to his company. "I have to put the parts in it first." The little girl giggled with glee as she leaned back to give him room to work. He placed the cap at the top and snapped the shell at the bottom, the old weapons developer started to pore in the holly oil into the hallow tube . . .

"Dinky!" The girl yipped and reached out to what she thought was a drink.

"You can't **dr**ink this little one." He said as he kept it out of her reach. Then the child did what all adults fear.

"Why?" It was the dreaded never ended lines of 'why's.

Hearing this before on the street with new n' experience parents with their curious children. Praying this won't be one of them, he answered her question. "Because it will burn you."

"Why?"

Sighing to himself inwardly, he snapped the lid back on the oil. "Because, little one, it's holly."

There was a long period of silence that the girl simply stared up at his wrinkled face. "Are they tinny?" Her little voice squeaked up at him. He turns down at her and returned her stare. Then she made a small hole using her thumb and forefinger. "Tinny, tinny little holies?" She made a gesture with her other hand toward the oil.

He sucked in a breath quickly as the burst of laughter threatened to erupt. The old man covered his mouth as a few giggles spued out of his lips. He muffled his laughter for five minutes as the little girl became more and more confused. He turned back to her as he wiped the tears of joy out of his giggling eyes. When his vison cleared, he witnessed the little red winged angle drift back and forth, as her small eyes grew heaver n' heaver by the second. A warm fatherly smile stretched across his face.

"Ah . . ." He hummed as he unhinged her hands from the lever and turn the girl around. "Nap time." The old man picked her up and began to walk to the door.

"No . . . I'm not . . . not . . . sl . . ." The little cutey murmured as she drifted off to dream land. Cheek resting on his shoulder as little soft coos wafted out of her little mouth.

He scratched his head for a moment before returning his hand back to holding the little darling. The old man really didn't have a place to put a sleeping tyke. As he was shuffling his feet back n' forth a sound caught his attention from the other side of his front door. Hopping and skipping over lose weirs and scrap metal that mysteriously ending up on the floor. He pressed his back onto the ajar door and slowly opened the door, carful that he didn't wake the child.

"How could you do that?!" The head of the exorcizing order bellowed. "Don't you realize that we have ever anti demon weapons here to date, Sister Rosette Marian Christopher?"

"What did I do?" The young golden blond lulu questioned.

"Sorry Rosette, force of habit." The good nun patted her shoulder gently as she apologized.

Out in the courtyard was a small gathering of people. Remington, having changed out of the soiled uniform was now in black slacks and a lose cotton shirt. Chrono was shirtless for a reason that Elder could only think of. The lovely Rosette's soft lavender dress was wrinkled and a few blades of grass held onto the back. Cowering beneath her hands and knees, sitting on the cement was the shivering Azmaria. They all seemed to be quite concern over something, except Ewan who seem to have walked out of the men's dorm.

The Elder stood there with his back against the wood panel for a moment. Then a little sleeping voice murmured something about her mama and cakes. Smiling wile beating himself up for his moment of stupidity, the old man took a deep breath. "Is this what you're looking for?"

All of them turn toward him, not knowing he came out of his hut. The demon rushed over to the old man holding the little girl that got heavier quit quickly. "There you are, you little rascal." He gently tugged the girl into his arms. The tinny little bundle rolled right to him, and squirmed onto her back. Fisting her chubby little hands and curling her bear toes, she buried her face into his warm, bear chest. Her tinny lips murmured something so soft and so light that they only heard her breathed.

The young lovely golden blond slowly walked up next to her demon love and rested her hand on his deltoid. "All tuckered out from her exploring I see." She cooed out like a new mother as her fingers played with the soft goldie locks. "We'll tuck her into our bed, hun." She took a hold of the young blushing demon's brachioradialis and guided him towards the weapons detail's living area.

As the couple and the sleeping hybrid disappeared behind the light oke door, Sister Kate rested her palm onto her forehead on a large sigh. "We are able to tack care and school from ages seven and up, but we can't handle a little girl that is capable of slipping through our fingers." She hissed through her lips. The woman turned to the Remington statue, and threw her hand out like she was commanding a war solder. "Call St. Lydia Christian Children Care Center to pick up this child." She barked.

"But, Sister." The elder took a courageous sept forwards. "No discovery was made like this ever before now. I would like to study the devolvements of a demon/human hybrids . . ."

"AND I'm certain that the Care Center will assist with your study Edward." The woman cut off the old man, her eye clearly showing that she hade enough.

* * *

**Later:**

The child in question was currently a wiggling, giggling image of innocents. She was squealing on Chrono's lap, clapping her hands about having the time of her small life. The demon didn't know having your hair blew on was so invigorating. He once again puffed out his cheeks and the little girl yet again clapped her hand on his face, and the short puff a air tickle the girl's curly locks of gold. She yet again went into her little fit of joy that bought a smile to both the demon's and his mate's faces. The little one's attentions fell upon the young woman that walked into the kitchen, or rather what's in her arms. "Kakarot!"

"Uh? Wha–?" The demon said stunned. In the kitchen Rosette seemed to have the same question on her mind as well.

"Me carrot. Me carrot!" The girl's fingers wiggled towards the young lulu, begging for the vegetable.

"It's copacetic. It's copacetic. You carrot. You carrot." The demon waved his hands up in defeat. Glancing over to his choice bit of calico seeing that she was smiling at him cheerfully.

Rosette walked over towards the two, her chassis swaying as she moved. She kneeled down next to him, her pink lips saying that they only accept cash. "She wants a carrot for her snack." The woman handed the girl the vegetable, whom eagerly took it and began munching. The root cap's juices turning the little girl's mouth orange all ready. "Joshua hated carrots . . ." the young woman whispered with her eye down casting. The demon placed his large warm hand on the young woman's shoulder and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Yucky!" The tinny voice squealed and broke their going-to-be sweet intimate moment.

The young woman smiled at the girl. "What? Mr. Carrot's yucky?" The young lulu giggled.

"No . . ." The tinny tot said with her crimson eye growing larger. "Carrots are yummy. AND good for–for–for your eyes." The little one continued in between nibbles. "I told Huggles that, but Huggles doesn't eat veggies." The girl stared down at the vegetable in her hand and continued chewing it.

The young couple looked at one another and figured 'Huggles' was a family pet of some sorts. Rosette wanting to know more about the time the girl came from turned to ask who 'Huggles' was . . .

**_BAM!! _**

All three of them jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. The got to there feet, except little Miho, who was held in the demon's arms. At the door was Sister Kate, Father Remington, and two unknowns. One of then was a middle aged man with a face that seemed like it will crack if he smiled, and the other was an older woman with dull listless eyes. The man's eyes landed on the girl with a gaze that froze and burned at the same time. The girl in the demon's arm huddled closer to the young male demon. 

"This child has horns." The woman's sharp tungue snapped like a whip. "Also there are wings on it's back." The old woman hissed.

Ewan turned his head slightly towards the new comers. "Yes. We know." The Father said dryly. "I told you on the phone that Miho had demonic heritage." The two of them seemed to ignore the good minster's words, and turn their burning ice glare on Chrono.

Sister Kate step forwards to the couple and child. "Let me introduce you. Rosette, Chrono, this is Sister Andrea, and Father Kevin from the Saint Lydia's Children Care Center. Sister Andrea, Farther Kevin, Rosette and Chrono." The middle aged nun stepped a bit to the side as she introduced them. "They'll be taking little Miho to the Center to tack care of her there."

"What?!" The demon yelled pulling the girl closer to him. "How can you make such of a decision on your own!" He hissed at them like an adder ready to strike.

"I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl." The little one in his arm chanted.

"Of corse you are sweety." He cooed and patted her head.

"Then whyis the judge lady sending me away?"

Father Kevin stepped forwards as Chrono turned his torso away. "Because **Sister Kate **said so." His voice was loud and harsh, like a bullet cracked through you skull. He quickly grabbed the girl by the arm and made her scream and drop her veggie snack.

"You're hurting her!" Rosette gasped and attempted to add the little girl, but was blocked by Father Remington.

With some help from Ewan the older father pulled the girl out of the demon's arms. "You need to use force on children." The blade eyes mister said coldly. Then those eyes grew wide with fury and snapped his gaze down at the child in his arms. Sister Andrea snatch the child and tossed her to the floor and pulled her up to her feet. Father Kevin turned his palm up and reviled a large rad patch of blood.

"Be silent you sinful child." The old sister hiss as she backhanded the little girl. Then yanked on the small chubby arm to get the little girl moving outdoors.

The little one planted her heals into the floor and did the only thing she could. "No! No!! No!!! Nonononononononono!!!!" Screaming at the top of her little lungs could muster, Miho tried as she might to get her little arm free. When the sister tugged on her arm harder, the girl changed her wording. "Daddy, Mommy! Daddymommydaddymommydaddymommydaddymommy!!!!!" The little one scream, n' wailed for her loving parents. It wrenched at the hearts of the young couple to hear and see the little girl dragged out of their vision.

The middle aged Father walked up the head of the Order and firmly shook her hand. "You have my word that the problem will be a true devout Christian." He said and stormed out of the building.

Rosette's periwinkle pools were wide as dinner plates and they sparkle with unshed tears. "How could you just stand there? They were beating her!" The young woman screamed as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Sist–Rosette. They know what they are doing." Kate raised her hand up to calm the girl. The young lulu was going to say something else but it came out a chocked sob as the demon pulled her into his arms. "The Center will tend to her every need. Child care is there speciality, they even clam that every child that goes in will come out an out standing Christian." The goos sister waved her hand like she was clearing the air. "And besides. The Order isn't Day Care."

"So." A dark voice hiss thick with anger. "So, that game's just started and you fumbled the ball . . ." The demon blood red eyes glowed underneath his bangs. "And you're calling it quits." He half laughed, half bit off the last word. "Thought you were tougher than that."

* * *

The little one pressed her face to the glass on the back of the car, hopping she'll melt through it. These were bad people, she knew that. Mommy told her about the center when she asked where Mommy from. Mommy said these monsters hatted little boys and girls and called it caring. Mommy didn't tell her much more than that, saying she was too little to hear what they did. Her little eyes took a brave glance over her shoulder to the monsters in the front set. 

"Those horns will be a problem." Said the monsters with leathery skin like an old orange.

"Indeed." Said the other monster.

"They have to go."

The girl squeaked and coved her horns with her small palms, praying that they were just trying to scare her more.

* * *

**Evening: **

It smelled like copper or melting metal, it left the same taste in her mouth. Her little tummy growled from not having dinner. Her head and back ached as she huddled into a tighter ball to find some warmth. The little one knew now what her Mommy and Daddy meant when they said they got use to the hurt. That monster lady hit her, so did Father Remington, but Mommy said no one hade a right to strike a child . . . so why did they? When she would throwing a temper Mommy or Daddy will just yell or clap their hands together really hard to make her stop, but never once did they hit her. Her parents told her that she was a good little girl and don't believe anyone other wise. 

"I'm a good girl, not a dirty sinner. I'm a good girl, not a dirty sinner." Her little voice murmured and bounced off the walls of the stone room. Her knees shook as her teeth chattered, but she repeated her little sentence over again. The girl's lips turned blue as candle light glowed from under neath the locked door and disappeared. She heard whimpering int the room next to her's, and began to pray. Praying that all of this was just a dream.

"I'm a good girl . . ." She muttered through shivering lips. Then an hallow bang made her jump to her feet, the blood stained bandages around her brow slipped and covered one eye. Lifting the cloth up she turned towards the window. The little girl stumbled over to the opening and peeked over the windowsill on her tiptoes. Her eyes sparkled and lit up as her blueing lip curved into a smile.

"Hi big birdy."

FIN

Author's Note: Well that's the end of that. I'm hoping that I don't need to tell you who's there now ; . Whoa! It took me that long to write this chapter?!! Granted there were computer problems, but still! I rewritten this a bit, I notices that some people might call Miho a brat so I put in how her parents raised her in the chapter. They would be the ones saying it . . . but it's better this way. I got to write a little on Miho's POV there at the end.

PREVIEW!!!

The sinner take a crack at Day-Care. AND Miho tells a shocking tail.

MG: I should draw Miho soon . . . Maybe Cain too.

S: Who's Cain?

R: Who's Huggles? What's a Huggles?!

MG: R&R please!

S: No way! Who's Cain.

MG: Next chapter. R&R!!

R: Who would come up with a name like 'Huggles'?

MG: You're talking about a two-year-old here!! R&R already!!!


End file.
